¡Du bist mein!
by LightKey27
Summary: Juvia es la novia de Gray, pero es muy celosa, lo que la llevará a darle un castigo a éste por no hacer nada con las chicas que se les insinúan. Lean y disfruten-Key [Fic partícipe del reto: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days!]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Du bist mein!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.

Advertencias: Lemon

Referencias de lectura: Se supone que la que debe narrar es Juvia, pero ella habla en tercera persona, así que parecerá como si hubiese un narrador externo

 **Negrita** introducción

* * *

.

.

.

 **Juvia Lockser es una chica amable, cariñosa, inteligente además de muy hermosa, está enamorada de Gray Fullbuster, su novio actual y su mayor perdición. Cuando Juvia está con Gray es otra persona, no deja de ser amable y cariñosa con él, todo lo contrario es el triple de afectuosa y celosa, sí, porque aunque Gray sea su pareja eso no significa que no llame la atención de otras mujeres, así como en este momento está sucumbiendo ante los coqueteos de la nueva secretaria, Daphne.**

* * *

—Tienes el ceño fruncido, disimula un poco las ganas de arrastrar a esa perra que está con Gray, Juv-le aconsejó su socia y amiga Meredy

Bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, Gray-sama debería saber cuánto le enfurece a Juvia ver a las demás chicas acercársele, pero lo que más le molesta es que él no hiciera nada para evitarlo, definitivamente esta noche Gray-sama tendrá un merecido castigo

Sonrió maliciosamente ante las ideas que se estaban formulando en su macabra imaginación, Meredy simplemente negó con la cabeza ya sabía lo que Juvia se traía entre manos, o al menos tenía una idea

—Meredy-llamó a su mejor amiga— ¿Tienes tus juguetes en tu oficina?-cuestionó a la pelirrosa dejándola un poco sorprendida por la pregunta hecha

—No es necesario que lo preguntes, Lyon se ha encargado de que no le falte nada y de tener un maletín con todo siempre a mano–sacó las llaves de su bolso —Cierra cuando salgas, no me gustaría que algún idiota entrara y viera mi escritorio

—¡Oh Dios te lo imaginas! –gritó la peliazul riendo por el sonrojo de su amiga

—Lyon es un adicto a esos juegos y yo no tengo inconveniente alguno-dudó un momento antes de hablar —Sólo recuerda el carácter de Gray, Juvia, ten cuidado-aconsejó a Juvia antes de retirarse de aquella aburrida fiesta luego de ver que su amado esposo había salido de la reunión que estaba teniendo con algunos socios que quería invertir en la empresa, dejando a Juvia bebiendo una copa que tomó de una de las elegantes bandejas que llevaba uno de los camareros

—Puta Daphne, estúpido Gray –murmuró en voz audible sólo para ella luego de entrar a la oficina de Meredy y tomar aquel bendito maletín mientras imaginaba lo que haría al peliazabache cuando llegara a casa, miró el reloj de su muñeca y se dio prisa, aseguró de cerrar con llave la oficina

—Veo que disfrutan de la velada, espero que la pasen bien-cuando pasó al lado de Daphne Juvia no pudo evitar decir algo —Nos vemos después Gray-sama

Finalmente emprendió camino a casa.

.

.

.

—¡Juvia, estoy de vuelta!-anunció Gray cerrando la puerta tras él, tirando su saco en el sofá e iniciando a quitarse el resto de su ropa, comenzando por la corbata caminó hasta la recámara, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver a su novia…¿masturbándose?

— _Gray-sama….G-Gray-s-sama_

Los colores se le subieron a la cara al ver a su hermosa y sexy novia tirada en su cama, con dos de sus dedos dentro de ella a la vez que jadeaba su nombre, y se tocaba uno de sus pechos, su miembro reaccionó ante tal estímulo y en menos de un segundo Gray es encontraba sin ropa caminando hacia la cama.

—¡Tonta!-le dijo retirando los dedos que estaban dentro de ella con cierto cuidado —¡No necesitas hacer eso!-grito besándola desesperadamente —Para eso estoy yo-le susurró metiendo dos de sus grandes dedos en su boca para luego llevarlos a tomar el lugar donde se encontraban los de ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que esta le golpeó la mano y se levantó de la cama con la sábana cubriéndola

—¿Juvia? –preguntó algo confundido, ella no actuaba así cuando sabía que él estaba excitado

—¿Ahora sí existe Juvia?-ella le preguntó con notorio enojo en su voz a Gray-sama

—Juvia no existía durante la fiesta, mientras esa zorra de Daphne le coqueteaba-le reprochó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido, estaba celosa_

Gray sonrió pues a pesar de todo, esa era una de las cosas que más le llamaba la atención de ella, debería saber que si está en una relación es porque no quiere a nadie más que a ella

—Juvia… ¿es en serio? Has estado aquí metiéndote los dedos, gritando mi nombre, ¿sólo porque Daphne estaba conmigo? ¡Es ridículo! –se levantó de la cama con la intención de hacerla entrar en razón y disfrutar de una maravillosa noche de sexo junto a la peliazul

—¡No es ridículo Gray Fullbuster! –Oh no, ella le había llamado por su nombre completo, eso sólo significaba que debía esperar a que se calmara y hablar después, pero su polla no pensaba igual

—Juvia estaba enojada con Gray-sama-le dijo ella aún de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como suspiraba y se sentaba en la cama

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Juvia? –preguntó lanzándose de espaldas al colchón

—No puedo estar con ninguna mujer sin que te pongas celosa, entiende, trabajamos en una agencia de modelaje ¡Cielo santo, van a haber millones de mujeres en el edificio! ¡No voy a poder estar alejada de ninguna! –Gray-sama se intentó justificar, pero eso no era por lo que Juvia estaba enojada

—Juvia entiende que estará rodeado de zorras a menudo-se giró hacia dónde él estaba, observando su notable erección, mordiéndose el labio para contener las ganas de lanzarse encima de Gray-sama —Lo que a Juvia le molesta es que usted no haga nada para evitarlo, Juvia confía en Gray-sama, pero ella no confía en esas lanzadas-Juvia no quería sonar tan ruda, pero así se sentía

—Juvia ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que diría no a las cosas que no me agradaran? –le preguntó a Juvia, ¿Qué si se acordaba? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Él la había rechazado en una fiesta organizada por su hermano Lyon, ella finalmente había tenido el valor de confesársele, pero él la rechazó

El semblante de ella cambió de repente a uno triste, no le gustaba recordar esas escenas de su pasado y al parecer él lo notó, porque se acercó a ella y la abrazó

—Te dije que no, porque necesitaba estar enfocado en mi carrera y no quería una distracción, no podía estar contigo siendo un mediocre –le comenzó a besar el cuello y ella inevitablemente movió su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, él sonrió victorioso _Lo había conseguido_ o eso creía

—¿Gray-sama ama a Juvia? –preguntó de manera tierna e inocente

—Te amo-dijo él quitándole la sábana que traía encima poco a poco

—¿De veras de veritas? –preguntó con ojitos de cachorro mientras él la llevaba a la cama y la dejaba depositaba con cuidado en ella

—De veras…de veritas-dijo sonrojado por decir aquellas ridiculeces

—¿La ama más que el estreno de "Civil war" el próximo año?-esta vez sí que se la puso difícil

Gray tragó en seco antes de contestar

—C-claro que sí-dijo a duras penas haciendo que Juvia frunciera un poco el seño, se levantó y se colocó de rodillas para acercarse más a su rostro

—Gray-sama dudó-le reclamó—¡E-e-eso significa que Gray-sama no ama a Juvia!-comenzó a llorar dramáticamente haciendo que Fullbuster entrara en pánico, si hay algo que no sabía manejar era a una mujer llorando

—Claro que te amo, p-pero preguntaste eso tan de repente-se intentaba justificar, eso no era buena señal

—¡Pero Gray-sama tardó 3,58 segundos en contestarle a Juvia! ¡Eso significa que no la ama!-siguió llorando y el peliazabache no sabía qué hacer, finalmente se le ocurrió algo, salió de la habitación dejando a la peliazul confundida

—Mira-dijo una vez estuvo de vuelta, mientras que Juvia dejaba de jugar monopolio de la manera más dramática jamás vista y dirigía su atención a su novio

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?-señaló al monopolio

—Son los juegos de Meredy-le contestó triste y sollozando

— ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó confundida aún hipando por su llanto— ¿Qué trae allí?-

—Es mi póster de "The Avengers"-dijo con orgullo —Me costó mucho que lo firmaran, pero lo conseguí, sin embargo-Juvia vio horrorizada lo que iba a hacer e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar para impedirlo

—¡No lo haga Gray-sama!-gritó luchando contra el pelinegro para que no rompiera ese cartel autografiado que bien le había costado una fortuna, más tres horas de espera bajo la lluvia

—¡Pero si lo rompo, eso demostrará que tú me importas más!-gritó excusándose, Juvia detuvo el forcejeo, pero no lo soltó, su acción fue totalmente impredecible pues se había lanzado contra Gray y comenzó a besarlo desmesuradamente logrando que Gray soltara el bendito cartel y la sujetara para que no callera, pues Juvia lo había rodeado con sus piernas

—¡Eso es una de las cosas más excitantes que ha hecho Gray-sama! –Gray no lo comprendía del todo, dirigió su vista a su cartel que yacía en el suelo y le guiñó un ojo

—Entonces…eso significa que…—Significa que recibirá su castigo Gray-sama-dijo mientras lo conducía a la cama y lo lanzaba violentamente contra ella

—Ni crea que Juvia ha olvidado lo que sucedió con esa tal Daphne-se sentó a horcajadas encima de él –de sus muslos- y tomó su semi-endurecida polla entre sus manos

—Gray-sama se ha portado mal…muy mal-dijo mientras daba lengüetazos a través de la longitud de su miembro haciendo que Gray soltara un gruñido como respuesta

—Juvia tendrá el control hoy-dijo comenzando a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo —¿Alguna objeción? —Ninguna-contestó rápidamente mientras jadeaba al sentir como ella lo apretaba con sus manos y luego seguía con los movimientos que tanto lo llenaban de placer, se sorprendió cuando le tomó sus testículos y comenzó a lamerlos, eso era nuevo, pero le gustaba, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias de su novia, pero los abrió rápidamente al sentir cómo lo ataban

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó alarmado

—¿Qué parte de Juvia tendrá el control no ha entendido?

 _Así que eso era a lo que se refería_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—J-Juvia y-ya no pu-puedo –Gray estaba gimiendo y gritando por piedad, atado y a punto de correrse mientras que Juvia lo estaba montando rápidamente intentando conseguir su ¿Qué? ¿Quinto orgasmo?

Pudo ver cómo la cara de Gray le indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que le dio una bofetada que le dejó su mejilla roja, sorprendiéndolo

—¡Ni se le ocurra venirse sin que Juvia haya tenido su orgasmo! –le gritó mientras seguía montándolo y pellizcaba su pezón, por si las cosas no habían quedado claras con la caricia que estaba marcada en su mejilla

—J-Juvia me vas a matar-no pudo evitarlo y se corrió sin que ella hubiese llegado, sin embargo ella siguió montándolo hasta que lo consiguió y se lanzó sobre su pecho jadeando

—¡Eso fue increíble Gray-sama!-dijo con una voz cantarina y alegre

—Oi Oi Ya es hora de que me quites estas cosas-dijo señalando a las cuerdas que estaban a punto de ser rotas, con todos los saltos y movimientos que había hecho, era sorprendente que no se hubiese desatado

—No-Juvia se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina

—¿Cómo que no?

—Lo que escuchó Gray-sama, usted debe aprender que sólo es de Juvia y de nadie más-se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha antes de irse a dormir, desnuda, al lado del peliazabache

—Juvia Lockser-susurró cada palabra y ella le dio un beso fugaz en los labios —Juvia te ama Gray-sama-dicho esto consiguió dormirse

Claro, desnudo, atado a una cama y con tu novia caliente, también desnuda, a un lado, definitivamente esta sería una noche larga para Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Pues ¿Qué decirles? Hace unos días había pensado en hacer una historia con un rate diferente, así que lo preparé para este reto, espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capítulo, soy algo novata –muy novata- en este tipo de narración y escenas, espero me dejen un review con su opinión, me alegraría saberla, gracias por leer –Key**


	2. Chapter 2 Cita

Capítulo 2

 **Cita**

* * *

—No puedo creer que no esté aquí-murmuraba Gray mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada en busca de una cabellera azul

—Señor ¿Desea ordenar ahora?-le preguntó por segunda vez el mesero al peliazabache

—No…aún no…estoy esperando a alguien-contestó incómodo por la mirada que el sujeto le había dirigido

 _Entrometido_

Pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba a Gray ¿Dónde rayos estaba Juvia? ¿Será que algo malo le sucedió?

Tomó su celular y marcó el número del móvil de ella

Primer tono…

Segundo tono…

Tercer tono…

Juvia no puede contestar ahora, por favor deje su mensaje después de la señal

Beeep

Colgó, esto no era normal, aunque tampoco era normal que él la hubiese invitado, pero luego de lo que sucedió anoche tenía que pensar en algo para vengarse, pues Juvia había jugado sucio y creía haber ganado… _creía_

Sin embargo en este momento se arrepentía de haberla invitado a cenar luego del trabajo, ella debía estar en la oficina aún, _aunque le había dicho que intentaría terminar rápido_

Marcó en su móvil nuevamente, pero esta vez un número diferente

—¿Hola?-contestaron desde la otra línea

—Meredy…¿Juvia está contigo?-tomó un tiempo para preguntarle, no se veía bien que un novio no supiera dónde estaba su novia

—Está aún en la oficina Gray, debía revisar algunos diseños y modelos, pero es raro que tarde tanto, supongo que tuvo algún inconveniente, pero no te preocupes al menos ya sabes en dónde está- _¡Exacto!_ Ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir

—¿Por qué no estás con ella?-le cuestionó a la pellirrosa

—Hoy es mi cena de aniversario con Lyon, Juvia no quiso atrasarme en la oficina así que me dio la tarde libre –respondió con voz alegre Meredy

—¿Y hay alguien con Juvia?-preguntó preocupado por el hecho de que estuviese sola en la oficina

—Creo que Rogue está con ella- _¡Nada de preocupado!_ ahora estaba furioso de que estuviese con un tipo

—Gracias Meredy-dijo intentando no sonar molesto y colgando antes de que ella pudiera responder

—Rogue-arrastró ese nombre al pronunciarlo y llamó al mesero para decirle que podía disponer de la mesa

—Lo sabía-susurró este a Gray ganándose la mirada de odio por parte del mismo

—L-Lo siento señor-se disculpó y corrió por su vida

Gray salió echando chispas del local y subió rápidamente a su auto

¡Era la primera vez que él la invitaba a una cita, en lo que llevaban de su relación y ella se quedaba con otro tipo!

Encendió el auto y condujo como loco hasta la empresa, saltándose varios semáforos rojos, casi atropellando a unos peatones, todo con tal de evitar el que Juvia estuviese con ese tal Rogue

.

.

.

—Juvia ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto?-preguntó algo preocupado un pelinegro a la peliazul que estaba en el suelo rodeada de hojas las cuales contenían los diseños para esta temporada y las fotos de los modelos que debían usarlos

—Es totalmente necesario, Urtear le ha confiado este trabajo a Juvia y ella debe terminarlo-dijo muy determinada a culminar las elecciones

—Si gusta en irse Rogue-san, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo- se ajustó sus gafas que utilizaba al trabajar y seguía emparejando las hojas

—No me iré, me quedaré contigo para terminar esto-dijo sentándose en el suelo ayudando a Juvia—Sabertooth también está involucrado después de todo

—¿Qué tal Jenny y este vestido?-preguntó Rogue al ver el diseño que este tenía y pensó que quedaría perfecto con la modelo de nombre Jenny, representada por Blue Pegasus

—Esa sería una excelente opción, pero Mira ya lo lucirá en otro color-tomó las hojas y le mostró que debajo de la hoja donde estaba la foto del vestido había una fotografía de cuerpo de entero de una modelo albina llamada Mirajane que estaba utilizándolo

—Tomaste los que ya están clasificados, pero gracias a eso hiciste pensar a Juvia que Jenny luciría perfecta con este-buscó una hoja que estaba detrás de ella y gateó hasta la fotografía que Rogue tenía en sus manos

—¿Lo ves?-dijo mostrándole ambas hojas al pelinegro sonriendo por su descubrimiento, sin notar que la cercanía a la que estaban haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

—C-claro-contestó nervioso tomando una hoja de un vestido y una fotografía de una chica albina

—Este tono de piel y cabello queda perfecto con este vestido negro-señaló las dos hojas

—¡Tienes razón Rogue-san!-respondió alegre por la elección de su compañero

—Yukino estará para el desfile de otoño-invierno, de seguro amará este vestido, gracias Rogue-san-sacó una libreta de su bolso y comenzó a anotar los juegos de modelo/vestido que iban seleccionando

Rogue y Juvia estaban decidiendo qué conjunto iba de acuerdo a cada modelo hasta que el móvil del pelinegro los interrumpió

—Hola…¿Meredy? –Dijo extrañado por la llamada—Sí estoy con ella, estamos eligiendo a las modelos y sus vestuarios-se quedó callado escuchando lo que le decía—Le diré, está bien –colgó y miró a Juvia

—¿Sucede algo?

—Meredy dice que Gray la llamó preguntando por ti-Juvia miró sorprendida al pelinegro y miró el reloj de su escritorio —¡La cita con Gray-sama!-gritó corriendo hacia su móvil que estaba apagado y al encenderlo vio las 85 llamadas que tenía de su novio, corrió hacia la puerta intentando no pisar las hojas y en un mal paso tropezó, esperaba el golpe peo este nunca llegó, pues había aterrizado en Rogue quien la sujetaba de las caderas para evitar que tocara el suelo

—G-gracias, Juvia es una tonta, apagó su celular y olvidó la cita que había hecho con Gray-sama-dijo triste, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin cambiar de posición

—Descuida, él entenderá-respondió aún sujetándola

Escucharon como alguien forzaba la puerta antes de abrirla ¡Era Gray!

—Juvia Lockser-dijo con enojo al ver la comprometedora situación en la que estaba su novia

—Gray-sama Juvia lo siente, ella no quiso dejarlo plantado, pero Urtear le había pedido a Juvia que seleccionara a las modelos y los vestuarios para presentarlos-se reincorporó y caminó hasta el peliazabache, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de su cara

Y no era para menos, luego de conducir como loco para llegar aquí se encuentra a su novia encima de ese tipo, no se contuvo más y se lanzó contra él dándole un golpe en la cara

—¡Gray-sama no!-gritó asustada la peliazul sujetando a su novio para evitar que siguiera lastimando a Rogue

Cuando Gray tomó impulso para darle un fuerte golpe al pelinegro no se percató de que Juvia estaba detrás de él

Así que el golpe fue para ella

—¡Juvia/Juvia-san!-gritaron ambos mientras la peliazul perdía la consciencia

.

.

.

No recordaba mucho de lo que sucedió después de que Gray, por accidente, la golpeara, sin embargo se alegró al ver que estaba a su lado

—Lamento lo que sucedió…Rogue me contó lo que estaban haciendo…lo siento-se disculpaba el pelinegro por su actitud impulsiva, simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que Juvia lo hubiese dejado abandonado por estar con ese tipo

—Gray-sama no necesita disculparse, es Juvia quien lo lamenta, ella fue la que olvidó la cita después de todo-dijo comenzando a llorar, deteniéndose cuando Gray tomó su mano y la besó

—Olvidemos esto, te tengo una sorpresa-Gray silbó y una enfermera con un carrito de comida entró al cuarto

—Tendremos nuestra cena romántica aquí, jamás me perdonaré el haberte golpeado…me alegro que estés bien-se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios—¿Qué dices?

—Juvia acepta-contestó feliz levantando los brazos

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno hasta aquí esta parte, algo corta lo sé, pero yo aún estoy mejorando y soy algo novata en esto, gracias por leer y espero me den su opinión –de manera respetuosa- de este capítulo, nos leemos en la próxima –Key**


	3. Chapter 3 Reloj

**Capítulo 3 «Desenlace»**

 _ **Reloj**_

 **-Finalmente el día ha llegado, la culminación de este reto en el que de paso ha hecho que deshonre a mi vaca por la tardanza uwu, pero lo importante es saber reconocerlo y tratar de evitarlo para futuros fanfics. Sin más que decir espero que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Referencias de lectura:**

Narración y diálogos

 _Pensamientos_

 _ **Haciendo énfasis**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La jornada laboral había terminado, finalmente Juvia podía dejar la empresa sin preocupación porque todo el papeleo de la empresa lo había finalizado, tomó su maletín de cuero y salió rápidamente de la oficina logrando llegar al ascensor sin interrupción alguna para dirigirse a la planta baja y despedirse de la recepcionista

—¿Ya se retira Juvia-san? –preguntó amablemente Levy, un amor de persona y claramente alguien que respeta el hecho de que Gray-sama ya está en una relación, por eso le agrada tanto a Juvia

—Así es Levy-san, Juvia debe ir al centro comercial

—¿Necesita comprar algo? ¿Por qué no me lo pidió? Lo hubiese hecho encantada -¡Es un encanto de persona! Juvia cree que haría una buena pareja con un viejo amigo de la infancia

—¿Juvia-sama? ¿Juvia-sama? –Levy-san estaba moviendo la mano en frente de Juvia, de seguro se perdió en sus fantasías de nuevo

—Lo siento Levy-san, lo que sucede es que es un regalo para Gray-sama y Juvia quería comprarlo ella misma- eso era cierto, no podía encomendarle un trabajo como ese a ella, después de todo es su aniversario de un año como pareja…

 _ **En la torre principal de la plaza de Magnolia, sabes dónde encontrarme**_

Como novia de Gray-sama es deber de Juvia encargarse personalmente de darle un regalo apropiado y Juvia está muy feliz de poder cumplirlo, el problema es que Juvia no sabe qué comprarle para obsequiar

Gray-sama es un hombre muy simple, no le gustan las exageraciones ni lo extravagante, es muy humilde, debe ser por la forma en que sus padres lo criaron, Silver-sama siempre le ha dicho a Juvia que él nunca pedía mucho, el simple hecho de estar en familia le era suficiente

 _Ahhh Gray-sama es tan lindo…_

Luego de despedirse de Levy-san, Juvia se dirigió a su coche para conducir hacia el centro comercial, pensando en las opciones de un buen regalo

—Juvia no le puede regalar cualquier cosa, debe ser especial…¡Pero a Juvia no se le ocurre nada!

Sin poder decidir qué comprarle llegó al lugar y estacionó el auto para luego adentrarse en el local

Había muchas tiendas de ropa, deportes, viajes un sinfín de opciones

 _¡Juvia no puede decidirse por cuál empezar!_

Recorría con la mirada todos los locales, las personas que caminaban sin detenerse, las luces brillantes acaparando la atención de los clientes

 _Juvia debe darse prisa o Gray-sama se enojará por llegar tarde al encuentro_

Se adentró en una tienda dedicada a vender objetos de madera, pudo observar varias obras talladas con mucho detalle, muebles, adornos

—Disculpe señorita ¿La puedo ayudar? –una joven de cabellos lilas y anteojos grandes y redondos le estaba hablando, Juvia se sorprendió cuando le contó que era la dueña del local pues no aparentaba tener más edad que ella, le parecía increíble que siendo tan joven tuviera su propio negocio

—J-Juvia está buscando un regalo-le dijo algo temerosa, pues la chica parecía estar un poco obsesionada con mostrarle algunas máquinas que se utilizaban para torturar, por supuesto fabricadas de madera

—¡Oh, un regalo! ¿Será posible que sea para tu novio?- no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la observación de la vendedora ¿Es que tan transparente era?

—Eso es muy dulce querida, acompáñame-emprendieron camino hacia una sección especial del local donde podía apreciarse un sin número de figuras de madera así como también adornos del mismo material

—Quizás sea esto lo que estabas buscando-le mostró una bola de cristal con nieve dentro, tenía una base de madera y por increíble que pareciera su interior albergaba a una pareja abrazados, pintados y esculpidos a detalle, con el material exclusivo de la tienda

—Es hermoso-le comentó Juvia a la joven quien le dedicó una sonrisa amable

—Pero Juvia piensa que no es lo apropiado, Juvia quiere regalarle algo que Gray-sama pueda llevar consigo siempre y recordar a Juvia en cada momento…Así no tendrá tiempo de fijarse en las demás mujeres-murmuró la última oración, provocándole un poco de escalofríos a su acompañante quien con algo de duda retiró el objeto de la vista de la peliazul

—E-en ese caso, lamento no poder ayudarte joven, pero si lo que quieres es regalarle algo sea duradero, por más que me cueste admitirlo la madera no es la mejor opción-el dolor con que pronunció cada frase fue evidente para Juvia, quien se comenzaba a sentir incómoda por colocarla en esa situación, dando un fuerte suspiro la chica de gafas pareció retomar su control y continuó hablando —Te recomiendo ir a "El Dragón Herrero" si lo que buscas es durabilidad, ahí lo vas a encontrar-amablemente le tendió un mapa de todo el centro comercial donde estaba marcado en un círculo rojo el logo del local indicado —Es un buen amigo mío, no te lo recomendaría si no fuese bueno

Aceptó el papel entusiasmada, quizás ahora sí podría encontrar un obsequio perfecto

—Muchas gracias señorita-dijo sonriente haciendo una reverencia y saliendo rápidamente de la tienda

—Espero que tengas suerte-susurró para sí misma la vendedora quien apenas y vio a un cliente no dudó en agobiarlo con datos acerca de la edad media y sus máquinas de tortura

.

.

.

Caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron Juvia había llegado a "El Dragón Herrero" de alguna manera ese nombre le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había escuchado hasta que entró a la tienda y escuchó que la llamaban

—¿Juvia?-una voz grave pronunció su nombre, al darse vuelta para buscar el orignen las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no era posible que fuese él, sin embargo ahí se encontraba, justo en frente de ella

—¿G-Gajeel-kun?-preguntó dudosa y nerviosa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, el mapa que llevaba daba prueba de ello

—Ge-he ¿Quién más podría ser, tonta?-le contestó con cierta diversión y algo de rudeza, pero eso no impidió que Juvia se lanzara a los brazos de aquel hombre, después de todo tenía más de cinco años de no verlo

—J-Juvia no puede, ella no…

—Shhh, calla tonta, sé que es muy confuso-le dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza para luego decirle —Me da mucho gusto verte-y con esto las lágrimas no pudieron permanecer contenidas por más tiempo

—¿C-Cómo es que tú…? –intentaba formular una pregunta, pero la emoción la vencía y por mucho

—Esta es una de las sucursales de mi negocio ¿Impresionante no? Perdí contacto contigo, cuando me fui no tenía ni siquiera un maldito número de teléfono para dejarte…Te he echado de menos, mujer ¿Cómo te ha ido? –aunque no lo pareciera, él también estaba emocionado y si la nublada visión de Juvia no la engañaba, Gajeel-kun también tenía lágrimas en su rostro

—Juvia te extrañaba Gajeel-kun, ella nunca pensó en encontrarte aquí, no desde-calló pues sabía que el motivo de la partida de Gajeel no era su más feliz recuerdo, de hecho era el peor

—No te esfuerces, eso sucedió hace años y de hecho es la razón por la que estoy aquí-comentó con voz grave

—Juvia no entiende qué relación hay entre eso y el hecho de estar en Magnolia-preguntó curiosa y cuando observó la mirada de Gajeel supo que era algo muy profundo

—Mañana serán nueve años desde que murió Zera-dijo intentando no quebrarse y llorar, pues aunque le dijera a Juvia que había pasado mucho tiempo, sabía que no era fácil y que nunca se supera algo como eso, la hermana de Gajeel había muerto cuando le detectaron leucemia y no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para soportar el tratamiento

—Vine a visitar su tumba en Magnolia-Juvia se sorprendió por la noticia, así que sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia

—¿Así que "El dragón Herrero" eh?-intentando cambiar de tema, preguntó por el curioso nombre del local

—Ge-he ya sabes, siempre me gustaron los dragones y sabes que soy el mejor herrero del mundo, además así me decían de niño ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo con mucho orgullo y cruzándose de brazos con una mirada divertida le preguntó

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Que yo sepa no eres fanática de la herrería-indagó curioso haciendo que se ruborizara por completo

—¿No será por un chico? ¿o sí?-le preguntó divertido logrando poner a Juvia como un tomate y son poder articular palabra para responder

—¿Así que en esa estamos, eh? ¿Qué estás buscando específicamente?-luego de eso Juvia le comentó lo mismo que le había dicho a la vendedora en la tienda anterior

—Ya veo-dijo meditando con una mano en su barbilla —Creo que tengo algo que puede servirte, ven-caminaron hasta un estante en de donde Gajeel extrajo una pequeña caja de la cual sacó un llavero que tenía una torre de ajedrez hecha de metal, con incrustaciones de pequeños cristales en la parte de las almenas*

—Es precioso Gajeel-kun-comentó impresionada por la pieza

—Sí, bueno también trae su propia cadena para que sea más largo, mira-le colocó una leontina especial y luego lo tendió —Es como si fuera un…

—¡Reloj de bolsillo! –Gritó entusiasmada obteniendo una mirada de "Estás loca mujer" por parte de Gajeel, pero eso no le importó pues hace unos meses Gray le había contado una historia acerca de un antiguo reloj de bolsillo que su padre le había obsequiado, sin embargo tuvo que empeñarlo para pagar algunas deudas personales, pues aún no se establecía financieramente con la empresa y no era socio de la misma, sería un regalo perfecto

—¡Gajeel-kun eso es! Juvia le regalará un reloj de bolsillo a Gray-sama-aplaudía felizmente y Gajeel se alegraba por ella, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo

—¿Dijiste Gray? ¿Será posible que estés hablando de Gray Fullbuster? –Juvia no encontraba ninguna conexión posible para que ellos dos se conocieran, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza algo temerosa por la reacción de Gajeel

—Joder, cómo es el destino, casualmente ayer firmé contrato con él para asociarme con su empresa de diseños y proveerla de algunas de mis obras de arte para la escenografía, parece que la próxima colección tendrá algo ambientado en el área laboral ge-he -Juvia no podía creerlo, ella le había pedido a Gray que se encargara exclusivamente de ese contrato porque debía resolver dos que tenía atrasados de manera que no estuvo enterada de aquella asociación

—¡Juvia está muy feliz Gajeel-kun!

—Bueno será mejor que te des prisa, por lo que me dijiste tienes el tiempo limitado, hay una relojería cerca-aconsejó a Juvia mientras le entregaba una tarjeta y le daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a "El tiempo soñado" cuyo propietario según Gajeel era un anciano llamado Horologium

—Tienes razón… Gajeel-kun, Juvia está segura que nos veremos pronto, hasta luego-le dio un beso en la mejilla y emprendió camino hacia la relojería con una sonrisa en su rostro por haberse encontrado con su antiguo amigo y por saber qué regalarle a Gray-sama

.

.

.

—Buenas noches señorita ¿Puedo ayudarla?-tras haber ingresado a la tienda un amable señor de gafas pequeñas se le acercó para atenderla

—Buenas noches, Juvia está en busca de un reloj de bolsillo que…

—No diga más, tengo lo que busca justo aquí-se dirigió a una vitrina donde había una gran variedad de relojes, de mano, de bolsillo, digitales, colgantes…

—Esta es mi colección de relojes de bolsillo-abrió una caja, algo antigua y de la cual se mostraban varios compartimientos internos donde relojes de bolsillos colgaban para su deleite y cada uno con una placa que los identificaba

—Puedes observarlos y si alguno le interesa me lo hace saber- por supuesto que ya había fijado su vista en uno, un llamativo reloj que en su placa de muestra decía "Reloj con sonería Le Risoud, Suiza" tenía una cubierta plateada y si sus conocimientos de minerales no le fallaba estaba segura que se trataba de níquel, era un lindo reloj, pero por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo

—Juvia está interesada en ese-señaló a su primera opción y en cuanto el vendedor lo sacó de su lugar dejó a la vista uno del que no se había percatado

—J-Juvia no quiere ser molesta, pero le podría mostrar ese reloj-señaló a su posible nueva adquisición

—Veo que tiene muy buen gusto señorita, primero el "Le Risoud" y ahora el semicatalino con rueda de caracol-tomó el nuevo reloj y guardó el primero

—Sin duda una maravilla, sin embargo le tengo que advertir que tiene un problema-le dio la vuelta y le mostró un tipo de cerradura que estaba en la parte lateral del objeto

—Cuando lo adquirí no tenía ninguna llave y por más que he buscado no hay cerradero capaz de abrirlo sin tener que dañarlo, por lo que preferí dejarlo así

—No hay problema, Juvia lo comprará-le dijo sonriente

—En ese caso, permítame hacerle un descuento por su compra-finalmente luego de pagar y comprar una caja de regalo adecuada se dirigió al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Gray

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar

 _¡Porque Gray-sama le había propuesto ser pareja de Juvia allí!_

Caminó buscando a un hombre alto y de cabellos azabaches por unos minutos hasta que lo vio, se encontraba de espaldas y no tenía ni idea de que ella estaba cerca

Se acercó silenciosamente y le cubrió los ojos con las manos

—Adivine quien es Gray-sama-le dijo divertida intentando contener una risa

—Por esa forma de hablar debe ser una chica guapa-respondió divertido

—Ella es muy guapa y tiene a un novio muy apuesto-se acercó a su oído y le susurró— Y es sólo de ella-Gray sintió una sensación placentera al escucharla susurrarle al oído, ella definitivamente sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, se dio la vuelta y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarla, la sujetó por las caderas para evitar que cayese y como un lobo comenzó a devorar sus labios apasionadamente

Juvia le rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más a ella e intensificar las palpitaciones en su corazón que le provocaba aquella acción de su novio, sabía perfectamente que sus besos eran su perdición y él le sacaba provecho a ello

Luego de unos cuantos besos más y reuniendo toda la voluntad que en ese momento alejó al chico para poder hablar

—G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia le compró algo-dijo con la voz entrecortada por la falta de oxígeno debido a su acción anterior

—¿Eh? ¿Un regalo? ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó interesado, Juvia le extendió la caja y la colocó en sus manos mientras comenzaba a abrirla

—Juvia espera que le guste, Juvia no sabía que regalarle cuando estaba en el centro comercial, pero una vendedora le recomendó a Juvia que fuera a otra tienda que por cierto ¡Gray-sama, Juvia se encontró con…-no culminó su frase pues Gray se encontraba estático con el reloj en su mano, así que se acercó en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar

 _ **Quizás no fue el mejor regalo después de todo**_

Tímidamente se acercó a la par de Gray y con un tono de voz a punto de romper en llanto le preguntó

—¿A Gray-sama no le gustó el reloj?

No obtuvo una respuesta oral, pues el chico la estaba abrazando y cuando sintió su hombro húmedo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

—¿Q-Qué sucede Gray-sama?-alarmada por la reacción del chico comenzó a agitar sus brazos desesperadamente hasta que lo escuchó soltar una carcajada

—¿Gray-sama?-definitivamente se estaba comportando extraño

Se alejó un poco de ella y la miró atentamente

—No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho Juvia-con una voz más ronca de lo normal le dijo aquellas palabras

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Esto-alzó el reloj a la altura de sus ojos —Era mío

—Juvia no entiende aún-confesó ladeando la cabeza

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que tuve que empeñar algunas cosas antes de entrar a la empresa?-ella asintió, lo recordaba muy bien

—Este fue el objeto que más me dolió perder y ahora gracias a ti lo tengo de regreso-sonrió, Gray había sonreído y no una sonrisa pervertida o burlona, sonrió debido a la felicidad

—¿P-Por qué es tan especial ese reloj _?_

 _¿Se lo habrá regalado una de sus antiguas amantes? ¡Juvia no está preparada para esto!_

—Mira-Gray sacó un collar que llevaba siempre consigo del cual colgaba una pequeña llave—Esta llave abre al reloj-la insertó y giró, efectivamente era la adecuada

—Era la única foto que me quedaba de ella- _¡Ella!_

Juvia debía confirmar de quien se trataba y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver quien era

—Todas las fotos de mi madre desaparecieron en el incendio-confesó con voz melancólica —De hecho ese maldito incendio fue la razón por la que tuve que despojarme de él-miraba enternecidamente a aquel objeto y lo sostenía como si de una caja de cristal se tratara

—No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte por esto Juvia-la tomó de la mejilla y depositó delicadamente un beso en sus labios, ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sabor y de la calidez que emanaba Gray en ese momento

—Juvia está feliz de que estés feliz Gray-sama-confesó mientras él descansaba su barbilla sobre su cabeza

—Vamos, la noche aún empieza para nosotros-la tomó de la mano y fueron hacia un modesto restaurante de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que el reloj de la plaza hacía sonar diez campanadas

Fin

.

.

.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y disculpen si tuve faltas ortográficas, siempre creo que no hay más y cuando lo publico ¡Bang! Aparecen *las odio*

*Almenas: Son las partes salientes en posición vertical que están en la cima de las torres

No sabía a quién poner como hermana de Gajeel, así que se me ocurrió Zera *Nada tiene sentido aquí ?)*

Quiero agradecer a Liraaz y a Light por sus lindos comentarios, me alegra mucho el que se tomaran el tiempo para leerlo y que me dieran su opinión

De paso quiero informar que si eres un(a) gruvia fan/shipper debes pasarte por el foro "413 Days" en el que se realizan retos como este y se interactúa con toda una comunidad de shippers *que primeron shipean y luego existen, gracias a las enseñanzas de Liraaz ?)*


End file.
